Tag Team
Tag Team (Pawpaw Power in the Japanese arcade) is a Normal Move Card. Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Normal *Sign: Rock *Compatibility Tabs: All *Usage Condition: You have to lose three times in a row at any Sign for this Move to activate. *Effect: When you lose for the third time, Pawpawsaurus comes and replaces you, taking your opponent's attack to spare you from damage! It then limps away. Availability *Japanese **6th Edition (New; 061-技; ft. Monolophosaurus) **2007 1st Edition (050-技; ft. Shantungosaurus) **2007 1st Edition+ (050-技; ft. Shantungosaurus) **2007 2nd Edition (066-技; ft. Giganotosaurus vs. Lambeosaurus) **2007 3rd Edition (061-技; ft. none) **2007 4th Edition (061-技; ft. Eustreptospondylus) **2007 4th Edition+ (070-技; ft. Eustreptospondylus) **Gekizan 2nd Edition (042-技; ft. Monolophosaurus) **Gekizan 3rd Edition (041-技; ft. Shunosaurus) **Kakushin 2nd Edition (019-技; ft. Chasmosaurus) **Kakushin 4th Edition (026-技; ft. Alioramus) **Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum (031-技; ft. Giganotosaurus vs. Lambeosaurus) *English **5th Edition (New; 061-Move; ft. Monolophosaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (050-Move; ft. Shantungosaurus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (066-Move; ft. Giganotosaurus vs. Lambeosaurus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (061-Move; ft. none) **Series 2 4th Edition (070-Move; ft. Eustreptospondylus) *Taiwanese **4th Edition (New; 061-技; ft. Monolophosaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (050-技; ft. Shantungosaurus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (066-技; ft. Giganotosaurus vs. Lambeosaurus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (061-技; ft. none) **Series 2 4th Edition (070-技; ft. Eustreptospondylus) TagJap20072nd (1).jpg|Pawpaw Power arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) TagJap20072nd (2).jpg|Back of Pawpaw Power arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) Tag Team Card 4.png|Pawpaw Power arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition+) Tag Team Card 2.jpg|Pawpaw Power arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition) Tag Team Card 6.gif|Pawpaw Power arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 2nd Edition) Tag Team Card 3.jpg|Pawpaw Power arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 4th Edition) Tag Team Card 5.jpg|Pawpaw Power arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 6th Edition) Tag Team Card 7.png|Tag Team arcade card (English 5th Edition) Tag5thback.jpg|Back of Tag Team arcade card (English 5th Edition) Tag Team Card Eng S2 2nd.jpg|Tag Team arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) Tag Team Card Eng S2 2nd back.jpg|Back of Tag Team arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) Tag Team Card Eng S2 3rd.jpg|Tag Team arcade card (English S2 3rd Edition) Tag Team Card Eng S2 3rd back.jpg|Back of Tag Team arcade card (English S2 3rd Edition) TagS24th.jpg|Tag Team arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) TagS24thback.jpg|Back of Tag Team arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Normal *Owner: Ursula (Alpha Gang), Max Taylor (D-Team) *Used by: Terry, Chomp (not while battling) *Debut: Temple Tempest *Used to Block: Chomp, Ace *Effect: An extremely sturdy Pawpawsaurus jumps in front of all of your opponent's attacks to protect you from damage! *Other: It was Terry's third Move card. Chomp also used it as his "fourth" Move Card, but only to call out Pawpawsaurus outside of battle. Anime The Tag Team Move Card was discovered in a Card Capsule by the Alpha Trio in Temple Tempest while they were searching in the halls under the Temple of the Sun for the Temple of the Moon and the Alpha Metal hidden in it. They first had Terry use it to counter Chomp's Lightning Strike. After that, Pawpawsaurus stuck around to block Terry from all of Chomp's physical attacks and Moves, not even Electric Charge letting him push past. It stopped the D-Team from following the Alpha Gang to the Temple of the Moon before being called back. Later that episode, Tag Team was used to block Ace, Pawpawsaurus even taking Terry's place in the middle of Ninja Attack to protect him. When the Crystal Skull was displaced, causing the temple chamber to start collapsing, Pawpawsaurus used itself to try and jam the mechanism lowering the ceiling by standing under and holding up a lowering stone wall, at which point the Alpha Gang made their escape, leaving it behind. The D-Team tried pushing a large rock in to hold the wall and let Pawpaw get out, but it ran out of energy and returned to its card, the card trying to float to the Alpha Gang but hitting rocks and falling, Chomp picking it up. Once outside, Max had Chomp use the Move so that Pawpawsaurus could be honored by the locals for saving their temple. Trivia *In the anime, this Move's name is never said in the episode until Max names it in the tally screen at the end. How he knew what it was called is unclear, as the cards have no writing on them. *Although this Move makes its user almost undefeatable, the D-Team never use it, though they called the Alpha Gang using it as not fighting fair. *Artwork from one of its various arcade cards is seen on the TCG Move Card Knockout Blast's DKCG version (07 1st/1st+). **There is also an unrelated "Elemental Tag Team" TCG card featuring a Final Fury card's artwork. *In the arcade, after using Tag Team, Pawpawsaurus will be shown limping away from the battlefield, a scene recreated in the anime after it blocked the first attack, but with no lasting consequence on its blocking ability later. Gallery Tag Team (Terry-Pawpawsaurus) 03.jpg|Tag Team in the anime blocking Lightning Strike Tag Team.png|Tag Team in the arcade blocking Camarasaurus Pawpaw.png|Pawpawsaurus being spawned when Tag Team is available during arcade gameplay. Navigation Category:Arcade Category:Anime Category:Move Cards Category:Alpha Gang Category:D-Team